Amor
by Isabela Black
Summary: Porque a veces las desiciones no son las mejores


Es un Harry/Hermione

**

* * *

**

AmoR!

La luna se reflejaba en la tranquilas aguas del lago, como todas las noche iba a pensar hay era su refugio, le encantaba, hay se sentía tranquilo con paz relajado se olvidaba de todo por un momento, por lo menos de todo lo que le molestaba.

Pero a quien no podría sacar de su mente nunca era a ella. La amaba no sabia por que pero la amaba demasiado.

No sabia cuando o como pero la amaba, pero de algo si esta seguro y era es que nunca la dejaría de querer era lo mas preciado para el.

Esa era su razón principal para no poder decirle sus sentimiento tenia miedo de que le pudieran hacer algo eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

Por que tenia que ser el a veces le gustaría ser otra persona para poder vivir su vida normal y disfrutarla con ella a su lado como siempre quería estar.

Si ella no estaba a su lado no sentía nada.

No era nada sin ella y nunca pondría serlo lejos de ella.

Le dolió hasta el fondo de su corazón cuando le dijo que no la amaba se sentía un estupido por haber hecho pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Prefería sentir su rechazo, dolor, indiferencia antes de verla lastimada, herida y con dolor.

No eso nunca no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ella nunca dejaría que nadie la tocara y si alguien lo hacia estaba seguro que lo podría matar con sus propias manos.

Ella es sagrada.

Ella es todo su mundo.

Ella es su vida.

No soportaba pensar que esta en peligro y solo por estar a su lado solo por acompañarlo solo por amarlo.

Ya no aguantaba más lo que sentía.

Vio la luna como le recordaba a ella tan hermosa, tan misteriosa siempre ilumina todo lo que esta a su alcance.

Recordaba todas las veces que paso a su lado con ella con la luna frente a ella.

La luna y la oscuridad eran sus confidentes, tantas noches escondiéndose, demostrándose su amor.

Pero sabia que si seguí con ella podría salir lastimada y eso si nunca se lo perdonaría.

Llego la hora de regresar aunque le doliera verla con su indiferencia tenia que volver a su sala.

Iba en caminando por los pasillos recordando los buenos momentos que paso con ella donde se demostraban su amor como dos locos enamorados lo que eran.

Nunca si iba a olvidar como habían pasado todas las cosas.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de solo acordarse ese día.

Flash back

Venia sumergido en sus pensamientos caminando por el pasillo cuando doblo en la esquina y choco con alguien

-disculpa harry no fue mi intención es que no te vi – dijo hermione preocupada

-no te preocupes estas bien tu? –dijo agachándose ayudándola a recoger sus libro y apuntes cuando sin querer rozo su mano sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo e inconcientemente separo rápido la mano.

-bie…bien gracias – dijo hermione muy apenada

-que bueno bien haber te ayudo- dijo harry levantándose pero sin querer hermione perdió el control y se fue sobre harry de nuevo y se cayeron al suelo

-ve que torpe soy discúlpame harry por favor- dijo hermione encima de el

-no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo alzando la cabeza.

Estaba a tan poco centímetros de ella.

Ella tan hermosa.

Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia cuando juntos sus labios con los de ella, fue el mejor momento de su vida sintió alegría, paz, felicidad, tristeza todo al mismo tiempo.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, se separo poco a poco de ella si hubiera sido por el la hubiera besado para siempre pero el maldito oxigeno también lo necesitaba para vivir pero claro que ella era mas importante.

La vio estaba toda sonrojada tan hermosa como siempre

-eh…bueno….eh….discu…- pero no la dejo terminar callándola con otro beso.

-te amo hermione- dijo harry entre el beso

Hermione se quedo estática lo que tanto había esperado lo que tanto había soñado estaba sucediendo

-yo también harry, yo también- dijo abrazándolo

Así se quedaron hasta que se volvieron a separar. Harry vio a hermione y la abrazo

-yo creo que después de esto señorita le quedo muy claro lo que siento por usted así que desde este momento usted aunque no quiera será mi novio y nunca se alejara de mi- dijo susurrándole al odio

Hermione se empezó a reír

-ni pensarlo dos veces harry james potter- dijo dando otro beso

End Flash Back

Desde hay todo había sido felicidad para el, fue la mejor época de su vida solo poca gente sabia lo de ellos pero todos se arruino cuando todo mundo se entero el sabia que no debía de exponerla.

No a ella, a ella nunca le harían daño la protegería con su vida.

Era lo mejor para ella tenia que alejarlo de el por que sabia que si estaba junto a el sufriría, seria lastimada y no eso no.

Llego a la sala común se quedo parado frente al cuadro de la señora gorda no sabia si entrar, le dolía volver por que sabia que hay estaría hermione distante.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-si o no vas a entrar harry?- dijo hermione-por que algunos necesitamos hacer cosas- dijo con un poco de reproche en su boca

Harry no sabia que hacer no se atrevía a darle la cara, así que solo se hizo a un lado.

Hermione paso a un lado de el pero no aguanto mas "_no puede ni darme la cara que se cree_" pensó hermione enojada

Vio que se paro y en eso volteo

-no se como puedes hacer así harry primero me dices que me amas que soy tu mundo y luego que!- le gritaba con los ojos llorosos-y ahora que? Me dices que todo se termina aquí que no podemos estar juntos! Por que en una sola vez en tu vida no eres egoísta y piensas en los demás – dijo llorando y desesperada.

Ya no aguantaba mas lo amaba daría todo por el, pero el era el que no quería darle a ella no sabia por que lo hacia pero le dolía demasiado y nunca se explicaba por que el cambio repentino

Pero nunca se pregunto si ella no quería arriesgarse o no? Si no quería estar a su lado por siempre en las buena y en las malas?

Harry estaba con la vista abajo le dolía cada palabra que ella mencionaba, le dolía en el fondo de su alma.

Ella, su amor

Ella su vida

Ella su mundo

Ella su mayor sufrimiento y preocupación.

Hermione iba entrando a la sala cuando sintió como harry la agarraba del brazo y le daba la vuelta, quedo frente a el.

-no digas nada ya por favor sin tanto me quiere entiéndeme- después de esto la soltó y se metió a la sala.

Hermione se quedo a fuera.

-yo no te quiero…te amo- dijo en un susurro después de esto también se metió también a la sala.

Todos estaban tan felices estudiando, una que otra pareja demostrándose su amor y algunos estudiando.

Harry se preguntaba que por que no podía estar como ellos, se acordó de cuando el estaba así con hermione o mas comprometedoramente, se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione vio como harry veía las parejas y se le dibujo una sonrisa, ella también se le dibujo una sonrisa al acordarse cuando estaban de novio con harry y siempre estaba así a escondidas de todos.

Flash Back

Estaban en la clase de historia de la magia estaba muy aburrida, como siempre, todo mundo estaba en su mundo.

Harry estaba sentado a lado de hermione, volteo a verla se veía tan hermosa hay concentrada y tomando a puntes. Entonces puso una mano en su pierna bajo la mesa.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la mano de harry en su pierna volteo a verlo con cara de reproche entonces lo vio con un puchero y solo pudo sonreír.

-señorita hermione le vengo a informar que su novio se siente muy solito y abandonado- le dijo harry susurrándole al oído

Hermione se empezó a reír

-dígale por favor a seños potter que no se preocupe que hoy con mucho gusto lo puedo atender en donde siempre a la misma hora-dijo agarrándole la mano al oído.

Harry se le dibujo una sonría picara.

-bueno entonces hoy te tengo una sorpresa-dijo con su sonrisa harry.

Paso el día sin ninguna noticia nueva como siempre snape le bajo puntos en cualquier oportunidad.

Harry estaba muy emocionado quería darle su sorpresa a hermione, hoy seria la mejor noche de su vida.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca cuando vio el reloj, vio que ya era hoy levanto todos los libros y los guardo, metió todas sus cosas a su mochila y se decidió ir al encuentro con harry.

Llego al a la sala donde ella y harry se veían, harry la había encontrado un día viendo el mapa de los mereoradores cuando se volvieron novios esa era su sala especial solo para ellos dos.

Llego y dijo la contraseño cuando entro estaba todo oscuro.

-Harry estas aquí?- dijo un poco temerosa siempre le dio un poco de miedo la oscuridad.

Cuando choco con algo y en eso vio como un montón de velas se prendieron por arte de magia.

La sala era color azul con detalles color rojos, en medio de al sala había una mesa con dos sillas y arreglada para una ocasión especial, había velas por todos lados y un camino de pétalos de rosas que llegaba a una cama llena de mas pétalos de rosas.

Hermione siguió el camino y vio que había una carta sobre la cama y la agarro y la abrió y la empezó a leer.

_Para la mujer mas linda de mi mundo:_

_Hermione eres una persona muy especial e importante en mi vida, sabes que sin ti no soy nada no vivo, no existo por eso yo te quiero decir que deseo estar a tu lado para siempre y siempre._

_Sabes que pues no soy perfecto pero cuando estoy contigo siento que todo es perfecto._

_Eres mi ángel y te prometo que nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño ni te lastime._

_Te amo hermione eres lo que mas amo en mi vida._

_Siempre recuérdalo._

_Yo te hago esta promesa nunca dejare que nadie ye haga daño y nunca te dejare sola siempre estaré a tu lado hermione._

_Con todo su amor,_

_Harry potter._

A hermione le rodó una lágrima de felicidad, cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cinturay le recargaba su cara en su hombro.

-yo creía que te iba a poner feliz pero veo que no – dijo harry dándole la vuelta – no llore mi vida por favor sabes que odio que llores- dijo quitándole la lagrima con su mano-

Hermione se le quedo mirando y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

-no lloro de tristeza amor lloro de felicidad es lo mas hermoso que alguien me halla escrito- dijo dándole un beso- te amo harry te amor con todo mi corazón y mi alma- dijo dándole otro beso.

-yo también te amo hermione-dijo harry dándole un beso en la frente- pero vamos a cenar que me tarde mucho preparado todo esto- dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la mesa y le jalo la silla para que se sentara.

-tú hiciste todo esto harry? – dijo hermione sorprendida

-bueno yo solo no me ayudo dobby- dijo con una sonría en su cara

-ya lo sabia jeje pero no te preocupes lo bueno es la intención- dijo Hermione feliz

-bueno a comer- después de esto apareció la comida.

Fue una de las mejores veladas de su vida se la pasaron riendo comentándose lo mucho que se amaba, las aventuras que habían pasado, al final empezó a sonar una canción.

Harry se levanto y se dirijo hacia hermione

-le gustaría acompañarme en esta pieza señorita – dijo tendiéndole la mano y haciendo una reverencia.

-me encantaría – dijo hermione parándose.

Empezaron a bailar muy juntos, hermione rodeaba el cuello de harry y este la abrazaba por su cintura.

Así se la pasaron hasta que termino la canción.

Harry se fue acercando a cada vez mas a hermione hasta que corto la distancia de su bocas primero fue un beso sencillo demostrándose su amor, comprensión poco poco el beso fue siendo mas desesperado con mas pasión.

Harry empezó a marcar el cuerpo de hermione con sus manos, metió sus manos bajo la blusa de Hermione sintió un escalofrió al sentir su suave piel cada vez la fue empujando hacia la cama hasta cuando llego y con el máximo cuidado la puso sobre esta.

Se veía tan hermosa con su pelo sobre la cama, sus ojos con un brillo especial, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios…era lo que mas lo que mas le gustaba estaban rojos y entre abiertos.

Hermione sabia que iba a pasar y no se iba a negar lo quería igual que harry sabia que el era el indicado lo amaba y eso era lo que mas importaba para ella.

Esa noche se volvieron uno, sintieron el cielo juntos, sus cuerpos combinaron perfectos fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Cuando el amor se volvió uno mismo.

End Flash back

Un grito las saco de sus recuerdos, volteo a ver de donde provenía y vio a ginny entrando por el retrato y llamándole.

-hermione! Hey necesito hablar contigo por favor- dijo ginny jalándola del brazo.

Pasaron a lado de harry que estaba sentado leyendo un libro de quidditch.

-hola harry- dijo ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara y saludándolo con la mano.

Harry estaba solo viendo el libro por que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, cuando escucho a ginny saludarlo solo pudo sonreírle y devolverle el saludo.

-aa… hola ginny- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Hermione no le gusto para nada que harry le dirigió a ginny esa eran las sonrisas que el después le daba y solo eran de ella, tenia ganas de gritarle harry por que le sonreía así ginny, sintió unos grandes celosos.

-bueno harry a horita bajo hablar contigo primero necesito hablar con mione rápido si?- dijo ginny

-así claro no te preocupes- dijo harry viendo a hermione que estaba con cara de enojada

-Bueno adiós

Ginny y hermione subieron y entraron al cuarto de ginny se sentaron en su cama.

Ginny se veía demasiado emocionada y muy feliz y se notaba demasiado en su sonrisa.

-eh? Hermione mira te enteraste que harry corto con su novio "secreta" verdad? – dijo ginny interrogandola- dime la verdad por favor tu mas que nadie debe de saberlo eres la mejor amiga de el.

Hermione estaba sorprendida como era que ginny sabia que harry tenia novia, bueno que andaba con ella, solo lo sabia ron y ya, aparte por que se interesaba ginny en eso y otra vez volvieron a nacer los celos.

-eh… bueno…. Ginny es que no se la verdad no eh hablado con harry- dijo hermione un poco enojada.

-A bueno… es que quería pedirte un favor- dijo ginny agachando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco-es que tu sabes que siempre me ah gustado harry y pues… a horita que súper que había cortado con su novia pues me gustaría ver si me podías ayudar a tener una oportunidad por favor hermione- dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Hermione no sabia que hacer estaba desesperada tenia ganas de gritarle a ginny que ni se le ocurriera hablar con el ni si quiera verlo estaba demasiado celosa pero tenia que calmarse.

-la verdad no se ginny pero…

-si me ayudarías muchas gracias hermione sabia que eras la mejor amiga del mundo- dijo gritando y abrazándola.

-Bueno pero no te prometo nada- dijo secamente.

Después de esto hermione salio del cuarto y bajo a la sala común necesitaba hablar con harry a horita no le importaba la pelea el enojo iba cegada por la desesperación y los celos.

Harry estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y sintió su mirada, cuando volteo hay estaba hermione enojada, la conocía demasiado y sabia cuando estaba de humor y cuando no.

-Fue por ginny verdad?- dijo volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando dijo esto harry se quedo muy confundido

-como que por ginny?- pregunto muy pero muy confundido.

Hermione odiaba cuando harry se hacia tonto y eso no lo soportaba. Si estaba enojada ahora esta furiosa.

-quieres que te ayude a recordar harry?- dijo hermione furiosa casi gritando, lo bueno es que la sala estaba sola.

Harry se preguntaba de que hablaba hermione no entendía nada.

-hermione de que hablas? No se a que te refiere que por ginny?- dijo harry ya un poco desesperado

-claro que sabes si! Fue por ella verdad me dejaste por ella lo sabias lo supiste todo el tiempo!- grito hermione parándose del sillón.

-Que tonterías dices! No digas cosas que no son ciertas!- dijo harry enojado y confundido

De donde había sacado eso hermione era mas que obvio que no era por ginny no sabia que tenia que ver ginny en todo esto pero se estaba enojando.

-por que harry? Querías jugar con las dos y no te salio? O que harry?- dijo hermione con los ojos llorosos- sabes algo yo te amo! Y no creo que deje de amarte nunca, pero sabes algo nunca te voy a perdonar esto, yo te di todo todo harry!- dijo esto en lagrimas no soportaba mas el dolor.

Después de esto salio corriendo de la sala no quería saber nada de nadie le había dolido demasiado.

Se sentía dañada, engañada no lo soportaba ella le dio todo lo que pudo y el solo la engañaba.

No se explicaba lo que había pasado, todo había sido muy rápido, pero por que decía hermione que había jugado con ella.

Después de que vio que salio corriendo, salio corriendo atrás de ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas a horita no importaba nada ni nadie más que ella.

Lo que tanto estaba tratando de que no sucediera estaba pasando y lo peor era que el la hacia sufrir eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Hermione corría lo mas rápido que podía quería olvidar todo cuando sintió como unos brazos la agarraban por lo brazos y la tiraban.

Estaban tirados en el piso hermione sobre harry.

Se quedaron mirando, no soportaban a poco centímetros de sus caras y como fue en un principio fue en un final.

Juntaron sus labios demostrándose su amor y pasión.

Harry estaba demasiado contento hace cuanto deseaba hacer otra vez eso deseaba poder abrazarla, poder acariciarla y besarla.

Hermione no sabia ni que sentir felicidad, enojo, confusión… pero lo que mas sentía era felicidad como deseba volver a probar sus labios amaba a harry y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando se separaron, estaban demasiado felices y sabían que los dos deseaban eso desde mucho.

-perdóname por favor perdóname – dijo harry escondiéndose en el pecho de hermione

Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle el cabello.

-cálmate mi vida por favor- dijo hermione dándola un beso en la frente- no tu perdóname a mi por dudar de ti.

-te amo hermione y lo que tanto trate de que no pasara paso y lo peor era el que te lastimaba era yo discúlpame amor- dijo harry dándole otro beso- nunca te volveré hacer daño te lo prometo

-harry solo con estar a tu lado soy totalmente feliz- dijo abrazándolo

-nunca te dejare sola te lo prometo nunca.

Y se quedaron abrazados tirados en pasillo en el mismo pasillo donde empezó su amor.

Como todo empezó, todo termino.

Ella era su mundo y él el de ella.

Siempre juntos.

En las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer HHr la vdd ami me gusto noc a ustedes plis! dejen reviews aunq sean tomatazos son mejor aparte soy nueva es mi segundo fiC! si) q feliz estoy! bueno me quedo largo eso es algo lindo bueno besho0s! y abRazoS adio0s!

ReviEwSSSS! Plis!

Atte. IsabEl Black!**™**


End file.
